The Truth and End of Evangelion
by Sanji Himura
Summary: EvaMetroid crossover. There is more to the Eva story than invading Angels and defending mankind against a Third Impact only to allow it to happen by being a puppet. This is the truth about Eva through my eyes. CHARACTER DEATH WARNING! CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

From the journal of Shinji Ikari:   
September 27, 2016 

_It has been seven months since the defeat of the 17th Angel, and the truth of the matter is that I have nothing to show for killing Karou, the only person at the time that said they loved me. My bastard father got what he had coming as he died during that attack by a well placed bullet to the head by Dr. Akagi. SEELE's chances for instrumentality went down the drain as the evidence that Kaji had finally went to the right people and they were killed for trying to kill the human race._

_Truthfully, one good thing came out of my experiences in Tokyo-3, and that is meeting Asuka Langley Soryu. Even though she tried to commit suicide, she told me through that action that she needed my help when I wasn't there. I truly let her down, and I tried to make up for it by staying by her side. I am ready to pop the question, and I hope that she says yes._

_November 30, 2016_

_The UN has voted to give me a full commission as a Commander. I knew that it was a show ranking as thanks for being an Eva pilot, but since NERV became a research facility again, I was allowed to take full control over it, and use the funds as I see fit._

_The first order of business was to develop bullet-proof vests made out of the materials that the Eva was armed with, and the marketing of the vest was a success, making $1.7 billion over the short span that it was out._

_In personal matters, Asuka told me that she thought that she was pregnant. I took this as good news, seeing that all we did as Eva pilots was breaking us down mentally, molding us to become the next Adam and Eve. Our marriage is going strong. We still have our problems, but it is going strong._

_May 1, 2019_

_Our research facility in Osaka recently developed a breakthrough. They have discovered that deep down in the earth, there is an unknown substance that doesn't appear in any element charts that we have. For the time being, our people are calling the element #120, until a more suitable name can be found. Further research into the element may give us some answers as to how or why this element came into existence._

_December 23, 2019_

_Our people in Egypt made a startling discovery. We discovered that some hieroglyphics that was found and translated up to 100 years ago may have been mistranslated. Our people say that the bird symbol actually represents a race of bird-like creatures that came down on the earth several thousand years ago, and built a civilization that was based on science and technology, and were masters of deep space travel._

_If this is true, then we found more things for our science department to research and develop for the next 200 years by my estimation._

_On the personal front, Asuka gave birth to a baby girl. We have decided to name her Yui Asuka Ikari, after my mother. All our efforts to have a baby all these years have finally came true. We had a big party to celebrate her arrival, and my promotion to Admiral of the UN Navy. Again, I settled down here in Tokyo-3 in total control of Nerv. I heard my flight pilot telling me that they are about to land at the dig site, so I must leave you for a few days._

_January 3, 2020_

_The dig site at Alexandria has turned up a tome with odd descriptions. On one side it has a purple monster and the other has a bird-like creature holding a gem, but where the gem should have been, a green gem was imbedded inside the hole, where the creature's hands are holding it. Our people have estimated that the purple monster was Eva unit 01, and so they have called me in to try to pry the gem out, but before I could even approach, the gem flew out and embedded itself on to my hand, transforming it into an exoskeleton of unknown material. Finally getting the thing to go back into the gem, the science people have discovered the true purpose of the gem as it housed an armor that only I am supposed to wear. What odd abilities does my suit have? We will never know for sure._

_January 12, 2020_

_Tinkering with my suit the last few days, I have managed to get translated quite a few of the Hieroglyphics that lined the tome. Evidence points to the fact that the bird-like creatures, called the Chozo, are not only masters of technology, but also great prophets as well. They have predicted that I would defeat the angels, but at the near cost of my sanity. But they didn't call them angels. They called them, "Space Pirates," and were invading this planet to drain the "great poison" for their own use. Have we been using the Evas to wart off an invasion? What exactly are the Evas? I ordered all research on the mysterious element stop immediately for safety reasons._

_March 30, 2020_

_Further studies on the translations of the Chozo ruins revealed that these Space Pirates were a great threat to the security of the Earth, and so the UN gave me direct authority on the Earth's defense. Is this how father felt when lives are on the line, okay with sending children to their deaths without batting an eye? No, I shouldn't think that way. Thankfully I ordered Misato to Germany with little Yui to get them to safety for the impending invasion._

Shinji looked up from the computer console. He took note on where everyone was. Asuka approached him from behind. Giving her a smile, he patted her hand. "What is the status of the Evas," he asked a nameless tech.

"Unit one is completely battle ready, units zero and two will not ready by the deadline," the tech replied.

"Rebuilding unit two," Asuka asked.

"We have no choice, Asuka. You know that these invaders will most likely not wait for us to be ready with new Evas." Asuka gave the masked response that she knew, but before she could reply, an angel alarm blared.

"AT field detected. Pattern Blue. Sir, there is a lot of them."

"Give the complete evac order. I want Tokyo-3 a ghost town five minutes ago."

The order was given as the monitor displayed what exactly was emmiting the AT fields. By no means were they as large as the angels that he fought, but they were not small either. A few of them could be classified as angels if they didn't know better, and a few of them could, and did, fly through the air. The drop ship that they were flying on was mounted with a laser cannon, and that laser cannon was pointing down, charging a shot.

Making sure that everyone was out, he finally left his post, Asuka tailing him. He followed the maze of hallways to the exit, but he didn't know that he lost Asuka.

The alien ship, weapons charged, fired on the geofront.

Author Drabbles and Statistics 

- This is something that I hope can shake me out of my writer's block, and to prove that I'm not dead. I do hope that I can continue all of my works in the near future, but with this dry spell, well you know…

- As if you haven't guessed already, this is a Metroid/Evangelion crossover. I was playing through Metroid Prime recently and got some inspiration for this.

Stats:

Total Content Word Count: 1207 words


	2. Chapter 2

_Pirate data decoded:_

_Date: 12.379.0_

_Command has authorized a new outpost for Elite Pirate research on the moon of the planet Tetra Sol. Plans are to send two Pirates to the planet itself to secure a base for metroid research and quite possibly a secondary headquarters. With no signs of pursuit from the hunter clad in metal, we can proceed with operations at once._

Date: 12.379.4 

_The impossible happened! One of the two elite pirates we have sent have reverted back to its embryonic state while the other had its legs cut off. Are these humanoids foolish? Command has authorized a small exploratory force of fourteen elite pirates to further investigate the cause and possibly future Phazon mining operations on the planet in a decacycle. Until then, command has ordered the phazon in the metroid feeding mix be cut by 18 percent due to uncertain food supplies._

_12.389.4_

_These humanoids have been busy. They have managed to defeat the first of fourteen by building something from the legs of the Elite Pirate that they have called Lilith called an Evangelion. By the looks of things, they have managed to improve on the design by adding armor to the machine. Command has authorized us to further investigate these Evas._

_12.389.8_

_The fourth of fourteen has fallen. Command has really been disappointed with our efforts, but pleased with the results of our research regarding phazon mining operations. It looks like we can safely mine in the area that our forces have attacked, and command has authorized a full invasion force once results are fully analyzed._

_12.390.7_

_Despite the fact that over half of our exploratory forces have been killed, Command has been pleased by our data regarding the humanoids. It appears from our data that there are some humans that want to kill off all of the other humans on the planet. They wanted to start something called the "Human Instrumentality Project" to "unite mankind to one being so that they are god". Command has ordered us to recreate the human known as Rei for our research and join the exploratory force._

_12.400.5_

_Command is not happy. The exploratory force is dead and the humans have not killed themselves. The full-scale invasion force has arrived, and word is that the Hunter has tracked us to this sector. It will only be a matter of time before the humans fall under our hands, including the hunter._

_12.410.0_

_Command is pleased with our efforts recently. Our observations has turned out that the cursed Chozo has once visited this planet a few mellina ago, and has left a similar armor that the Hunter wears. Command has authorized that once our forces land, we retrieve the armor to research._

_12.410.2_

_Our forces were not ready when the armor was claimed. Command has ordered that our timetable for the invasion be moved up by five decacycles to launch immediately, and the phazon mix for metroids be increased by 18 percent due to this operation._

The blast has settled, and the aftermath has begun. Shinji, now knowing that Asuka didn't make it to the elevator, is in tears fearing the worse. When EMTs pulled up a body, He never thought that Asuka was dead. He prevented and endured everything that SEELE threw at him only to have the woman that he loved killed by the invaders.

Activating his armor, Shinji wanted to confront these invaders, but the power of the suit just won't allow him to move, so Shinji collapsed where he stood and cried.

Rei approached him. "Shinji, you know that you can't stay here," she told him.

"I know sister," he replied. He deactivated the armor and got up from his spot.

Overhead, the ship flew over the area, continuing to drop aliens and equipment for them to use in there efforts to secure the area. After some time, all of the humans have evacuated the area, and the space pirates have an effective hold on the area.

Shinji overlooked the aliens from his hideout at Mt. Fuji. He just got over the fact that his wife is dead, and his daughter is somewhere in Germany with no way to get to her, bonded to a weird suit that he can't take off. Rei is in shock over her brother's recent sloth and gluttony. He really had no will to live, and if anything is to be done with the aliens, then only he must do something.

"Rei, can you get me a beer," he asked from his bed.

'Congrats, now you have ascended to drunkenness,' she thought as he retrieved his beer. At the moment, she thought she could leave, but Shinji grabbed her hand as she was leaving.

"Wait, Rei. Lay with me please?"

"Brother, leave me alone," Rei yelled at him as she slapped him. "I'm not Asuka, and while you loved her, don't have me replace her, especially since I'm your sister."

"No one wants me now, Rei. You are the only one that I even care for. Why don't you care for me too?" It was clear that he was drunk.

"Because brother, I'm not her, and I'll never will be. Now if you want to do something, then fight for her, avenge her."

"But I can't do it."

"Get busy living, or get busy dying. It is your choice. You have the power to push these demons back to where they came from, and if you don't use that power for yourself, then do it for Asuka and little Yui," she said as she left. All that the stunned Shinji could do is stare at the shutting door thinking about what Rei said.

Statistics 

- Disclamer: No intent of Incest was implied.

Stats taken at 7:54 PM on January 7, 2007.

Hit count: 170

Reviews: 1

Total content word count: 2150


End file.
